This project represents an ongoing study of muscle capillary basement membrane thickness in three groups of patients: normal controls, genetically pre-diabetic patients, and overt diabetic patients. The incidence of thickening of the basement membrane and the degree of thickening is being followed longitudically with time (at yearly intervals).